We're doing what!
by Elizabeth Copela
Summary: The Titans have embarked on one of the most embarrasing outings...Karoke Night...
1. If You're Not The One

Meyo everyone, I'm trying to get Kidnapped up and running for those who mind so have faith :o) also, me and my sister were brainstorming 'cause we were bored while listening to If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield (one of my bestest friends hates him for some reason xD) and we both thought this would make a good songfic. However I'm not sure whether to make a story out of it or leave it as a songfic/oneshot, so please give me your views :-) would be mighty appreciated of ya' (o-k suddenly I'm talking cowboy-western O.o).

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my braces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If You're Not the One

"Right err hiya everyone, um I hope you like this song, it's called 'If I'm Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield (love this song!) and I wanna dedicate it to someone very special to me called, well let's just say she's the most beautiful thing in the world to me and I'll never hurt her ever..."

Beast Boy gulped and nodded to the band behind him...slowly the songs' intro started playing. While the whole bar had gone quiet, eager to hear the famous superhero sing to his special someone.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
if you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**

The crowd gasped as the nervous teenager sang in a plainly high-pitched-going into puberty voice, but it was clear and held the pitch well. Beast Boy looked around nervously as he sang and his eyes rested on the girl he loved.

**I'll never know what the future brings   
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

The Titans minus one stared at their team-mate, shocked that such a meaningful song could come out so beautiful from the boy who gets on everyone's' nerves

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**

This was the part that Beast Boy felt nervous about, sure he had day-dreamed of making her his wife, but to let the rest of reality know was rather embarrassing. Beast Boy sang the words clearly, even though inside he was as nervous as when Raven was mad at him for being in her mind ('Nearly wet myself 'cause I was so scared!').

**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life**

He couldn't take it anymore. He rested his eyes on the shocked empath, looking her right in her eyes, hoping that his silent message would be received. Raven looked at him, shock evident in her eyes, as well as doubt, fear and...hope...?

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

The rest of the Titans stared at Beast Boy, speechless. Cyborg was just shocked, as well as Robin, completely oblivious to whom he meant (boys . flipping blind I swear...). Starfire however could clearly see who he was aiming this at and it filled her with such happiness knowing her friends might find love as she started floating off her seat a bit due to her emotions.

'**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side**

Beast Boy closed his eyes, letting the emotions flow through him for the girl he loved, adored and feared a little. As the song neared its end he opened his eyes for the last chorus, giving his heart to it completely.

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms**

The song ended quietly...a shocked silence followed, until someone started clapping, then another then another; soon the whole club was clapping, some of them standing up and cheering to the boys' upfront view of his love for someone.

"Thank you everyone! G'Night dudes!" he cried nervously over the clapping and jumped off the stage and walked up to the Titans, who were staring at him in a new light.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck nervously, "So err, whadda ya' think?" he grinned sheepishly, quite amused at how the Titans were looking at him.

"Yo...B...that was..." Cyborg trailed off

Suddenly Starfire squealed and hugged Beast Boy fiercely "Glorious Beast Boy that was a wondrous song!" she yelled happily.

"Agh, Star...can't...breathe..." Starfire promptly let go of the choking challenging (alliteration XD) and sat down again. Beast Boy went to sit down, but realized who he had to sit next to.

"Err..." Beast Boy swallowed, slowly he sat down next to Raven, who was staring at her mug of Mocha (yum, my fav :D) deep in thought.

"Beast Boy I didn't know you could sing." Robin said, raising an eyebrow at the challenging, Beast Boy sweat-dropped and blushed at the compliment.

"Err yea well...heh..." Beast Boy muttered, embarrassed beyond words, though his heart was feathery light from being able to express his feelings finally, yet nervous at Ravens' reaction. He was sure Raven knew who he meant (and I hope you lot does too :l).

"So BB, who was the special lady the song was dedicated to?" Cyborg queried, a smirk on his lips, Beast Boy (if possible) blushed deeper.

"N-no-one..."

Cyborg laughed, "Come on B tell us, we wont tease I promise. Well maybe a little bit." he added thoughtfully.

Beast Boy shook his head and glanced at Raven, who was looking curiously at Beast Boy, a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

Now he couldn't have that; Beast Boy thought of a lie surprisingly quick for his amount of brain-matter and quietly said (he was always an actor), "Not that kinda love Cy, just best mate love." Yeah it was a useless lie but he could try.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure." Cyborg teased, then Raven finally spoke.

"If it was just a 'best friend' love then why won't you tell us?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes glistening in the dim light.

"Err..." Beast Boy trailed off, hypnotized by how beautiful Raven looked in the lighting...he stared at her, not even aware of the Titans looking at him strangely.

"What are you staring at?" Raven snapped, pulling up her hood, though failing due to Beast Boy grabbing the side of it and pulling it down again, Raven huffed angrily "It's rude to stare." she hissed, "What _are_ you staring at?"

"...Your eyes..." Beast Boy said slowly, still hypnotized, "...beautiful...eyes..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whadda ya' think? Shall I base a story round it or not? Constructive criticism always welcome. Gimme a flame and I'll set my kitty on you :-) EBIL KITTY!

Lizzeh


	2. We Are

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or this song by Ana Johnson, I do not even own a brace anymore :-D yay! I _do_ own Dove, who is my own made up twin-sister of Raven...but I wont bother you with that -.-

* * *

**We Are**

The Titans chatted animatedly to each other as a nervous girl walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone."Testing one two three, testing." The mic protested against her voice as several audience members covered their ears against the whine.

"Dude even her talking is rubbish." Beast Boy said clutching his ears painfully.

"Come on Beast Boy," Robin cajoled, who had left his ears uncovered. "It's not that bad."

"HELLO? Sensitive ears here!" Beast Boy wailed.

"You have sensitive ears?" Raven peered at him curiously.

_We learn something new about him everyday_. Knowledge remarked.

"Yup!" He said puffing his chest out.

"Yeah right." Raven scoffed.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her, then smiled his goofy smile he did when he was thinking mischievous thoughts. "Oh yea Rae? Guess who I hear singing in her own private shower every morning from my bedroom?" He grinned at her as she blushed and scowled at him.

Cyborg laughed. "Yo ya' sing Rae?" she nodded minutely. "Cool! Hay B is she good?"

"Yeah she's great." He answered without thinking.

Raven blushed (again) and brought her hood up around her face. "I'm not."

Beast Boy pouted. "Yeah you are! Like this morning I heard you singing this really cool rock song and I like thought it was the radio!"

"Oh wondrous friend! Please what was this 'rock' song you were singing? Was it not a bit hard on your throat?" Starfire questioned.

"Err no Star, rock is a type of music." Robin explained smiling fondly at her.

"Oh yes I see. Yet what was the song Friend Raven?"

"Um," Raven struggled to remember. _Which song was it…I sing loads of Rock songs!_

_It was "We Are", because we had a nightmare about the Prophecy._ Timid said quietly.

_Oh yea, thanks._

"It was 'We Are' by Ana Johnson…" she said quietly, disliking all the attention.

"Cool." Robin said vaguely, gesturing to Cyborg, who leant down to his level and whispered in his ear. Cyborg grinned and nodded, then whispered to Beast Boy who smirked and got up and left the table. Robin whispered to Starfire and she nodded.

"Please Friend do you know all the words to the 'We Are' song?" Starfire asked the empath.

"…Yes I do…why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason." She smiled brightly as Beast Boy came back and nodded to Robin who grinned.

Fortunately the girl who broke the mic walked off the stage as the owner of the club walked up onto the stage and gestured to the non-existant clapping to stop.

"That wozza…interestin' 'formance. Any other volun'eers?" he asked looking around, his bald head gleaming in the spotlight.

Suddenly Beast Boy poked Raven in the place where he knew she was most tickilish, her ribs and she yelped and jumped out of her seat. Turning around she lifted her hand to throw him across the room.

"Looks like we 'ave ay volun'eer!" The owner shouted gesturing to Raven as the spotlight trained on her. Raven blanched and looked around her panicking for a way out.

"Well looks like deh 'itans sure do like to sing 'hat's deh second one 'onight! Come on up missy!" Rave hesitated but walked up to the microphone and swallowed. "Um, hi I'm going to sing We Are by Ana Johnson." She nodded to the band behind her just like she saw Beast Boy do and the music started.

**See the devil on the doorstep now…my oh my,**

**Telling everybody oh just how to live their…lives.**

**Sliding down the information highway,**

**Buying in just like a bunch of fools,**

**Time is ticking and we can't go back…my oh my…**

Raven sang weakly at first, embarrassed and shy beyond words. But as she got into the song, her true voice talent came out.

**What about the world today?**

**What about the place that we call home?**

**We've never been so many…**

**And we've never been…so alone…**

**You keep watching from your picket fence,**

**You keep talking but it makes no sense!**

**You say we're not responsible…**

**But we are...we are...we are...**

The crowd felt their mouths drop in unison as the lyrics came out at them full of emotion. Raven, subconsciously, showing a side of her that no one had witnessed before.

The Titans stared at their most independent member with new respect as the lyrics made sense in their minds.

**One step forward making two steps back…my oh my…**

**Riding piggy on the bad boys' back for life…**

**Lining up for the grand illusion,**

**No answers for no questions asked.**

**Lining up for the execution**

**WITHOUT KNOWING WHY!**

Raven let her soul into it and her emotions greedily took the chance to flow freely; particularly Rage.Luckily the audience didn't notice the several fire hydrants and streetlights blowing up outside.

**You keep watching from your picket fence,**

**You keep talking but it makes no sense!**

**You say we're not responsible…**

**But we are….we are!**

**Wash your hands and you come out clean,**

**Can't feel and recognize me and it means we're dead!**

**You say we're not responsible**

**We are…we are!**

**It's all about power and didn't control.**

**Breaking the rule…breaking the soul.**

**They suck us dry 'till there's nothing left,**

**My oh my...my oh my…**

"Err guys; this is…Raven…right?" Robin asked is team-mates as she sang.

Beast Boy nodded mutely, his eyes fixed on his not-so-secret crush.

**What about the world today?**

**What about the place that we call home!**

**We've never been so many…**

**And we've never been…so alone…**

**You keep watching from your picket fence,**

**You keep talking but it makes no sense!**

**You say we're not responsible…**

**But we are….we are!**

**Wash your hands and you come out clean,**

**Can't feel and recognize me and it means were dead!**

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are…we are…we are…we are.**

**It's all about power and didn't control.**

**Breaking the rule…breaking the soul.**

**They suck us dry 'till there's nothing left,**

**My oh my...my oh my…**

The song ended dramatically, which left the whole club in a stunned silence as Raven walked down the stage and sat back down in her seat, well aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Dude that was great!" Beast Boy yelled, breaking the silence and clapping hard.

The whole club followed suit and soon Raven's blush subsided as she came out of the spotlight and the Titans woke out of their 'trance'.

"Raven that was… Robin trailed off.

"Wicked!" Cyborg finished as Starfire nodded happily.

"Thanks…" Raven mumbled, fixedly staring at her Mocha as she fought to keep her blush down. "And um, thanks Beast Boy for breaking the silence." She said quietly, not looking at him.

Beast Boy's ears perked up and he smiled at her. "No prob' Rae, thought you didn't like all the attention so I distracted them." He said sincerely. "Told you she was a great singer." He added to Cyborg.

"I'm not even that good." Raven protested.

"Rae all those people weren't clapping for nothing." He added slinging an arm round her shoulders flirtatiously.

Raven blushed furiously but still managed to scowl at him. "Don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy laughed and pecked her on the cheek, blushing slightly. Raven's eyes widened as the lights above the table adjacent to them blew out.


	3. Otome No Policy

Discliamer: I do not own the Teen Titans or this song, which is from Sailor Moon. I do own, however my Maths Courswork, which is bloody hard!

**

* * *

**

**Otome No Policy**

"Please friends I wish to do the singing!" Starfire bounced as Raven shoved Beast Boy off her. "May I please?"

Robin laughed, though the other Titans grimaced. "Sure Star." Robin agreed as he sent a warning looking at Beast Boy, who was stuffing tissue in his ears hastily.

_I shall sing the Tamaranian song of Royalty! _Starfire thought gleefully.

Starfire flew over to the owner of the club. "Please owner of club may I sing the song that is to come proceeding?"

The owner blinked at her, then seemed to come back to himself and nodded hastily; she scared him a bit.

"Oh thank you owner of club!" Smiling sunshine she floated over to the microphone and grinned at the nervously awaiting audience.

"Hello awaiting people of 'the club'. I am to sing the song 'Otome No Policy' that I would sing on my planet at the beginning of a banquet." She looked to the musicians at the back. "I do not think you will be able to give a sound behind it so I shall sing the one alone."

**Donna PINCHI no toki mo zettai akiramenai  
**

**Sou yo Sore ga karen na otome no PORISHII  
**

**Itsuka honto ni deau daiji na hito no tame ni  
**

**Kao wo agete tobikonde yuku no**

The crowd stared at the blushing but happy Princess as she sang one of her favourite songs. Her friends stared at her; surprised that her voice, although high-pitched, held the song perfectly.

**Tsunto itai mune no oku de **

**Koi ga mezameru wa**

**Kowai mono nanka nai yo ne **

**Tokimeku hou ga ii yo ne **

**Ooki na yume ga aru yo ne **

**Dakara PITTO ririshiku**

Starfire bowed as a hundred question marks popped up into the air. Robin quickly shook his head and clapped, elbowing the others to do so too. Soon the whole club was clapping, even with the question marks in the air.

Starfire flew off the stage glowing. Sitting down next to Robin she grinned at them then drank the rest of her drink.

"Starfire that was a…cool performance…" Beast Boy said quietly, nursing his ears but smiling.

"Thank you friend!" Suddenly she pounced on Beast Boy and hugged him

"Ack Star can't breath!" Beast Boy turned blue.


	4. Bumblebee

Oh my god an update! Yay me! Anyway…I do not own Teen Titans, or _Bumblebee _by Bambee. By the way; this song is sung by someone with a rather high-pitched and squeaky voice. Still rules though!

* * *

**Bumblebee**

"Oh come on Cy I dare you." Beast Boy challenged, poking his metal friend.

"I've told you once B and I'm not telling you again; N-O. I am not gonna sing!" Cyborg yelled raising a fist to him; Beast Boy sweat-dropped and hid behind Raven who then pushed him away (although if you were as close as Beast Boy was you could see a faint blush on her pale cheeks).

"Please Friend Cyborg you must do the singing, it is most enjoyable!" Starfire encouraged, clapping her hands together eagerly.

"Come on Cyborg, you aren't chicken are you?" Robin smirked as Beast Boy changed into a chicken, plucking annoyingly.

"Cut it out green genes, yo Rob how come you're not going up there to sing?" Cyborg asked, trying to direct the attention away from him.

"I'll sing as soon you do Cyborg." Robin promised, cocky as always.

Cyborg's brain worked furiously, trying to get out of it. _Come on you're half-robot! Think of something!_ "I'm err…stage shy?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow as Beast Boy scoffed loudly. "Dude you are so not! Come on man just do it! Just 'cause you know I'm better then you."

Cyborg scowled. "Yeah right, I could so kick your butt B." he protested.

"Do it then!"

Cyborg smacked himself on the head inwardly for falling for the bait so easily. "Do I have to?"

Raven leaned forward slightly. "I had to go up there and _embarrass_ myself in front of _everyone_. You better get up there and sing Cyborg or I'll introduce Rude to the interior of the T-Car." She hissed.

Cyborg blanched. He had heard of Rude from Raven before during one of their 'little sister to big brother' talks. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Cyborg swallowed and in desperate attempt of survival for the interior of his beloved T-Car, slowly walked up to the stage.

The owner of the club was currently watching the performer on stage at the moment. Clearing his throat loudly the owner turned to him, raising his eyebrows in question. "Hi I'm er from the Teen Titans and I'd like to go sing." Cyborg asked, reminding himself to look up ways of water torture for a certain green challenging when he got back to the tower.

The owner (whose name we finally learn is Bob) nodded and pointed to the stage, now clear of whoever was performing before "Sure, just go ahead." Cyborg nodded and walked up to the microphone. "Good luck." He cried from the darkness.

Beast Boy giggled silently into his hand, watching Cyborg sweat and glance around nervously.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Robin asked him.

Beast Boy nodded, grinning. Starfire tilted her head at him. "Please why would you enjoy the sight of Friend Cyborg doing the sweeting?"

"Sweating Star." Robin corrected..

"'Cause Star I had to go up there because of Cyborg's trick, only fair I repay the favor." He explained proud of himself.

"What trickery? I was the one who got him up there." Raven said, looking at him.

Beast Boy gulped and quickly looked away, not looking forward to being entranced by her eyes again. "Well then I owe ya' one." He said flirtingly. Raven raised an eyebrow but looked away as Cyborg tapped the mic.

"Alright y'all here's a song for you." He simply said as the music started.

**Sweet little bumble bee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah**

**Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah**

**Sweet little bumble bee**

**More than just a fantasy**

Beast Boy clapped his hands over his mouth as Cyborg sang, his pitch going all over the scale. Raven blinked, used to his singing from when she's helping him fix the T-Car. Robin swallowed, fighting down a chuckle as he looked at Starfire, who was smiling brilliantly as always.

**My heart skips a beat**

**When you walk in the room**

**I go boom boom boom**

**You go zoom zoom zoom**

**You're my playboy, playtoy, lover, my friend**

**I wanna be with you until the end**

Cyborg's tone suddenly steadied, becoming deeper and making the song his own. Beast Boy stopped laughing and started listening (wonders never cease). Cyborg sang on, fully aware of the audience but letting himself just imagine them all in their unmentionables – which always worked for him.

**I'd give my heart and my soul to you**

**To make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused baby can't you see**

**Please come rescue me**

**Sweet little bumble bee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah**

**Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah**

**Sweet little bumble bee**

**More than just a fantasy**

**I start to cry**

**When you walk out that door**

**You go bye bye bye**

**I go why why why**

**I'm so lonely and only waiting for you**

**To come back and tell me: I love you**

**I'd give my heart and my soul to you**

**To make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused baby can't you see**

**Please come rescue me**

**Sweet little bumble bee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah**

**Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah**

**Sweet little bumble bee**

**More than just a fantasy**

The crowd erupted heartily as Cyborg grinned relieved. "Thanks y'all!" he said into the mic and jumped down, swaggering back up to his team-mates. They were all silent as he smirked at them.

"Told ya' I could kick your butt."


End file.
